bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 13 (Illegals)
is the thirteenth chapter of Hideyuki Furuhashi and Betten Court's Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals. Summary Koichi Haimawari is training with Knuckleduster. Koichi is making better tactical use of his Quirk, for which Knuckleduster commends him. However, Kazuho Haneyama finds their training to be annoying, causing Knuckleduster to reply that annoyance is also a useful tactic, but Kazuho simply turns away. Knuckleduster wonders about Kazuho's attitude, to which Koichi replies that she has been in a bad mood ever since Makoto Tsukauchi showed up to do a Vigilante investigation. Knuckleduster tells Koichi that Makoto's investigation into them will cause their identities to be revealed and the Police Force along with Villains will come attacking in droves; Koichi is well aware of this while a bad tempered Kazuho calls Koichi a moron and turns away again. Knuckleduster offers to keep Makoto silent with brute force, to which Koichi promises to deceive her as long as he does not interfere. Knuckleduster decides to let Koichi handle the situation but warns him not to let his working and private lives intertwine. Koichi meets up with Makoto and spaces out due to Makoto's dazzling professional attire. Meanwhile, Kazuho is secretly spying on Koichi and Makoto. Makoto tells Koichi that she has been using social media to pinpoint the places where Vigilantes tend to appear. As they walk to their destination, Makoto states that she wants to hear the locals' perception of them. Makoto reiterates her question about the decisive factor that separated Heroes from the Villains and reveals that the factor is popularity. Makoto reveals that the purpose of her investigation is to find out how well the "Vigilantes of Naruhata" are accepted by the populace. They start their investigation and encounter Ichimoku Samazu and Jube Namimaru, with Koichi signaling them not to reveal his identity. They give positive reception about Pop☆Step but are negative towards Knuckleduster. Koichi and Makoto ask the locals about their opinions towards the Vigilantes and after compiling all the perceptions, the populace's perception of the Vigilantes are: The Hauler being helpful but creepy (at which Ichimoku and Jube laugh), Pop☆Step is mostly known for her buttocks and being cute while Knuckleduster is not widely known but the few who do know him view him as scary. Suddenly, Makoto's laptop is stolen from her by Emperor Yotsuura, who is known for snatching people's stuff while dribbling a soccer ball. Ichimoku and Jube chase after Yotsura while Koichi goes to get changed into his Crawler costume. Pop☆Step appears and chooses not to interfere because if the thievery pulls through, Makoto would learn her lesson about interfering with other people and she would stop pestering them. However, Koichi cannot let this crime unfold any further and uses his Quirk to catch up to Yotsuura. Koichi tries to trip the thief, who dodges while dribbling. Yotsuura kicks the soccer ball into Koichi's face and while Koichi is sent reeling back, Yotsuura is shot in the back by Ichimoku's laser which causes him to fall down. Jube and Ichimoku beat up Yotsuura and tie him up as Koichi manages to get back Makoto's laptop. Jube and Ichimoku leave as Makoto thanks them for their help. Makoto also thanks Koichi for his help and gives him a hand shake while also asking him one final question, which he accepts. As they shake hands, Makoto asks Koichi if he is the Hauler; shaking hands allows Makoto to activate her Quirk, Polygraph, which can only be activated through physical contact with the target and it allows her to judge the authenticity of her target's words. However, Koichi replies that she is incorrect about him being the "Hauler" and Makoto's Quirk judges that Koichi is telling the truth, so she apologizes. Back at home, Makoto is mixed about having gotten the data she needed but is disappointed that she could not get any great evidence and wonders if her intuition is getting stale. At his home, Koichi and Kazuho are looking through copies of Makoto's data and mock each other for their perceptions, with Koichi being frustrated that the public calls him "The Hauler" when he acknowledges himself as "The Crawler". As Koichi and Kazuho bicker, Knuckleduster is nonchalantly reading the newspaper. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation